032915BeauLily
galliardTartarologist GT began pestering chessAficionado CA at 23:36 -- GT: Where are you? CA: The base. It's so nice here... GT: No, I know that. GT: Where SPECIFICALLY on the Base. CA: Uhhhh... CA: I do not know... GT: Look around you. GT: What do you see? CA: I'm near a door labled... "Eric"... GT: Oh. GT: OK. GT: I'm coming. GT: ----------------------------------------------------- GT: Lily walks up to Beau. Her posture is slumped. GT: She slowly reaches out and touches his chest. CA: Beau raises his eyebrow as his chest is touched. "Why does everyone want to touch me..?"... CA: "Also, hello Lily, it is nice to meet you face to face"... GT: She looks up at him. "How are you here," she says hollowly. CA: "Your mother helped me"... GT: "Oh." Her face betrays no emotion. "Great." CA: "Are you alright Lily?"... CA: "I'm sure this news about Meouet has jarred you, as it did us"... GT: "I'm fine. I'm great. I'm fantastic." CA: Beau's eyebrows knit in concern. "Lily.."... GT: "I'm FINE." Her shoulders are shaking. CA: "No you aren't."... GT: "I'm fine." She turns away. "Forget it, this was stupid." -- mobileTartarologist MT began pestering chessAficionado CA at 00:18 -- CA: "Lily.." Beau places a hand on her shoulder. "Please don't try and block out your emotions."... MT: She wrenches his hand off her shoulder. "Get off me," she snarls. "You're as bad as the rest of them." CA: "What are you talking about? Meouet?"... MT: "You all bought into it, hook, line and sinker! ALL of you!" Her eyes begin to water. "And where does it end? Is someone pulling HER strings? Who's going to fall next?" She chokes back a sob. "Who am I supposed to blame?" MT: "It feels like...it feels like he died all over again. And it was STILL FOR NOTHING!" CA: "Lily, it's not like Meouet left us a letter and giggled ominously. She tried to kill me, she tried to kill your mother. She's attacked the ark."... CA: "And.."... CA: "It doesn't have to be for nothing." Beau shudders, recalling bad bad memories. "You remind me a lot of me, when Sami died, I was scared, and hurt, and I felt so so so alone. But you can keep going, and you can avoid the mistakes that I made."... MT: "But what am I supposed to do? I can't bring him back. I can't fight her. I can't do anything." She sniffles. "I'm just a stupid kid who thinks she knows what she's doing." CA: "You're right. You can't bring him back. But I said it before, as cheesy as it is, it is true Lily. He will live on in your heart, and he'll live on in your mind, in your memories. You don't have to fight Meouet yet, none of us are ready for her. She's harnessed the powers of the horrorterrors, and is way powerful than any of us. But the best thing we can do is stick together. No more factions. We CA: all have to stay as one. If we stay as one, we can survive, and grow stronger."... CA: "And Thiago didn't die for nothing. Because he can still help you. If you choose to live, for him, for Thiago, his purpose will be to drive you forward."... MT: "No, I do have to fight her. I have to be the one to see her die." She MT: frowns. "I have to get justice for his death." CA: "And you will, but going in blindly will just mean that you will die, and it will all be for nothing. But you can plan, you can survive, you can put that big brain and sharp tongue to use, and when the time comes, you will have your justice"... CA: "What is important is that everyone works together. Trust me on this. I looked over my notes 1000 times. If we all factionalize, it is almost certain we will die. And this is from a godtier of probability"... MT: "How am I supposed to work with you guys when you get taken in by her that easily? I mean, all it took was one word from Libby and - " She stops. MT: "And Thiago died just like that!" she continues after a brief pause, as if she had never even stopped in the first place. CA: Beau blinks in confusion. "Because now we know."... MT: "Well sure, now you know, but you didn't even suspect before! Sami nearly got away with it, Meouet DID get away with it..." CA: "And now we can learn. We can be smarter about it. Learn from this tragedy"... MT: "Yeah. MT: "Yeah, like you learned from the last three tragedies," she says flatly. MT: "Look, you've got a point. I'll work with you if I have to. But I'm not going to trust you." MT: "And I'm definitely not going to expect you to trust me either. I wouldn't, with all the stupid shit I've done." CA: "Lily.. there has to be a level of trust for this to work."... GT: "Maybe." She shrugs. "Like I said, I'll still work with you." CA: "Yes, but I don't want to have to worry about secret traitors or anything, I got enough of that in my session."... GT: "Jeez, what do you take me for? I'm shit at keeping secrets anyway. I think like half the Base knows I'm a Muse now." CA: "You're a muse!? Geeze, I really am always the last one in on a secret..."... GT: She facepalms. "God fucking damn it." GT: "See, this is exactly what I mean." CA: "Hrm, at this point I should just use light to get the secrets I want, no point in waiting for someone to spill the beans. Anyway, that aside, are you still going to organize your rebellion?"... GT: "Don't see why not. We've just got a different target now." CA: "Well yes, I meant your anti veterans rebellion. Like I said, the last thing the team needs is to factionalize."... GT: She sighs. "OK, fine, whatever. I just...I honestly don't know where to go from here. Everything's gone to shit. Again." GT: "Except it's like, reverse shit now. Antishit." GT: "Everything's suddenly fantastic and we're supposed to work together against the big bad and it just feels like a cliche movie plot or something and euuuugh." CA: "I told you, we work together, we go to the next set of worlds, we win the game."... GT: "Yeah, and that's exactly my beef. It just feels too EASY." GT: "I don't know what to DO now. All the conflict just got pulled out from under me." CA: Beau crosses his arms, raising an eyebrow. "Really? Maybe it's different for you, but my friend turning out evil, becoming the next oracle, and taking over the ark after masterminding two murders does not sound easy."... GT: "I don't mean easy as in a lack of challenge. I mean as in, like, it's too...STRAIGHTFORWARD. The season finale camel ike 5 episodes early." CA: "The finale is far from here I think. It's just that now we have a vaguely clear objective."... CA: "Meouet is not our only enemy. There is Jack, and The Herald, and there are people on every world who do not have our best interests in mind."... GT: "No, you're thinking of the SERIES finale. This is the episode where the previous big bad is converted into the antihero and the team has to grudgingly accept them onto the team to fight the true enemy who's been hiding in the wings this whole time." CA: "Yes, that is about what happened, but it's the same was what I told Doir a while back, this isn't some tv show, this is real."... GT: "Art imitates life." CA: "So what, are you going to pretend Meouet isn't evil? That she didn't just try to kill me, Libby, and Scarlet?"... GT: "I didn't say that. I'm just saying that I'm fucking frustrated, is all." CA: "Everyone is frustrated by this game. No one isn't."... GT: "But - " She's turning somewhat red. "GhhhhHHHHHHHH." GT: "OK. OK. No. I'm done. I need to - WOW. I'm gonna just." She turns. "Yeah." CA: Beau refrains from putting a hand on her shoulder, but sighs. "I know Lily, please, take a rest, lord knows I need to."... GT: Lily walks down the hall, still muttering to herself.